In Our Image
by SelayanPriestess
Summary: A Human child is genetically created by a Vulcan husband and wife. Determined to prove once and for all, that a completely Human child can learn the ways of Surak, both Geneticists decide to raise it themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**In Their Image**

**Rated PG-13**

_**T**__his is a story about 2 Vulcans who decide to create a human child in their laboratory and raise her in the way of Surak. Unlike Spock who is half Vulcan, she is completely human. But the scientists are determined to show the world that even humans can learn the "Logical Way"._

As Virin walked down the path that would lead him into his laboratory, he realized that for the first time in his life there would be many who'd consider his proposal illogical. However, he didn't care; the only person he had to convince was his partner T'sim. She was his life, surely she would understand his reasoning.

" My husband, I have read your report to the "Council", and I am having a hard time agreeing with your plans. The data we've collected on the Humans proves they are a shallow, disobedient, and irrational, species; how could you even think of raising one as your own? I am too old to raise a Human child. We should concentrate on our work, and on our biological children."

"T'sim, I realize this will be hard, but I am determined to prove to you and to all Vulcans that Surak's teachings can guide all Federation citizens, said her determined husband, even Humans."

" I have been given permission by the Earth government and the Federation to pursue this project to it conclusion, and I intend to do just that."

"Then as your wife and colleague, T'sim replied, I will not stand in your way."

" -Stand in your way- isn't that a Human phrase" ? Virin said looking a little confused.

"Yes." "If your determined to create this child and raise it here on Vulcan, then you'd better get used to hearing a lot more Human phrases. I'm sure our many future trips to earth will provide us with many" said T'sim with a slight look of annoyance in her eyes. She could be cold calculating and logical most of the time, but at the moment she seemed almost at edge. So Virin decided to let the topic wait until a more appropriate setting; he knew his wife would accept the eventual logic of the situation.......someday.

It was the middle of the week on Tarsus III, and the 3 week conference of alien physicians was going remarkably well. T'sim was working alongside her husband in the Segral Medical Complex when a group of Humans wandered in, immediately she began to size them up.

"Yes, may I help you", she said sounding smug, and indifferent

"Perhaps", spoke a young man in red . " I am Fred and these are my friends: Joe, Elizabeth, Stef, and Eliza; we were curious about the Genetic's Department, and wondered if you might share some of your information with us. We don't expect you to share any classified data just short conversation on Gene splicing amongst early Vulcan populations."

"Why are you interested in our planet's genetic history ?" Said Verin who started to become uncomfortable with the current topic. Starring at the young people before him, he decided not to be so unbending with them. Perhaps they were unfamiliar with Vulcan's history of genetic warfare......Cool heads must prevail if his plan would work.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come this way", said Verin motioning toward an open table . " I will answer any questions I can.

Once the young people were seated, they began to plug the elder Vulcan with a variety of topics

about the study Vulcan genetics. Once all their questions were finished the young people

dismissed themselves, and left. They had made such a good impression on the elder Vulcan that

he began to feel a little guilty about judging them so harshly. He realized if he wanted to bring up

a Human child, he needed to get rid of any preconceived notions. Rising from the table Verin

looked around for his wife, and found her with a group of fellow doctors " My wife attend",

demanded Verin with a soft look in his eyes, " we must get ready for our combined lecture on "

The pros and cons of creating 'Super Races'. Dr. T'Sim glided over to her husband and caressed

his index and forefinger with hers. " My husband, I desire to speak privately with you",

proclaimed his wife, "I have spoken to some geneticists at the conference, and they assured me,

they would help us in any way they could. But before we do this, we must be absolutely positive

this has a chance of succeeding." Verin looked at his wife and nodded in agreement. He knew

they had a difficult road to follow. Now the only people he had to convince was the Earth

government, the Vulcan geneticists who would create the child.

2 weeks later, Doctors T'Sim and Verin sat down with their children and discussed the subject

of adding to their family. " Father, I can't believe you're about to do something so illogical",

replied their 18 year old daughter T'Lex, " To raise a Human child at your age would require

more stamina than you have". " Your father's stamina is none of your concern, neither is 'our'

ability to raise a Human child, said her mother sternly . Your father and I called this meeting not

to get your approval, but to inform you of our plan". "My mother, we meant no disrespect, but

you and father will not be the only ones raising this child. Mr. Spock is the only person in our

history who being half Human has come close to espousing the tenants of Surak", declared

Sevit , who being their eldest son felt it was his right to set himself up as spokesman for the

family. Perhaps, thought their father, this was not the right time to discuss this. Besides, he didn't need his children's approval, but they did deserve to be told. After the meeting they all sat down

to a pleasant meal of plomeek and fassel bread. " we will be discussing this further", said their

mother, "we will all be traveling to the Earth city of San Francisco in order to begin preparations

regarding the child's creation". With those words the 3 young Vulcans finished their meal and

quickly left the table. Dr. Verin knew his children wanted to be alone to discuss their parents

obvious lack of logic, so being the trusting father he was, he would leave them to it. " My wife I

consider it an honor if you'd allow me to help you clean up." And so he followed his wife into the

kitchen.

" I believe, brother, their frequent trips to Earth have evidently muddled their thinking;

we should be on our guard for more illogical actions", said T'lex not caring if she was

speaking disrespectfully of her parents. " I agree with you sister, their behavior leaves

me somewhat baffled . Said Sevit reaching up to push back a strand of hair that had fallen into

his eye. Until this time their other son, Feris, had allowed the conversation to go along

unmolested, but he knew he must speak up. " How dare you two speak so wickedly of our

parents; they have always been good citizens of our community. Yes, their plans will make it a bit

difficult for us for awhile, but haven't they always stood by us when we needed them. I say let

them create this child, and we as their dutiful and obedient children will do everything in our

power to help them." Not caring if his siblings agreed with him or not, Feris walked back into the

family room to give his parents his blessing.

Later that week as T'sim was finishing up the preparations for their departure to Earth, she had

very good idea on how to get the kids involved. It will be a good way to make them each a part

of our plan, but Verin must consent to it. Pondering her idea she walked into his office.

" My wife once again you have come up with a brilliant plan", we will tell the children at dinner

tonight; they can either agree to the idea or not, said Verin looking up at his beautiful wife.


End file.
